


Fedora

by foxghost



Category: White Collar
Genre: Other, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/pseuds/foxghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drawn from a cast photo from the 2nd season, while he was posing as a ... stock salesman? I don't remember. Anyway, painted in corel painter 11 with digital watercolors because my computer can't handle actual watercolour.</p></blockquote>





	Fedora

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn from a cast photo from the 2nd season, while he was posing as a ... stock salesman? I don't remember. Anyway, painted in corel painter 11 with digital watercolors because my computer can't handle actual watercolour.


End file.
